


elevator.

by completeinx



Series: 세상을 떠나고 싶다. [1]
Category: CIX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag This, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jinyoung is hurting, So he takes the "easy" way out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completeinx/pseuds/completeinx
Summary: he felt sorry for them, he really did.
Series: 세상을 떠나고 싶다. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099754
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me projecting onto jinyoung i hope you enjoy this <3

jinyoung did  _ not  _ need help.

he was okay— everyone said he was okay, so that meant he was, right?

he had never been good with his emotions, unlike those close to him, who were a beautiful hurricane of unfiltered thoughts and ideas, he was grey.

neutral, a pretty visual with an even prettier smile. 

so when he cried under his blankets and picked at his lips for hours on end until they were  _ bleeding  _ and the pain wouldn't  _ stop _ , he was okay, cause people said he was okay.

maybe it was because growing up his family never talked about mental health even though jinyoung knew they were all fucked up. he was simply told by his father to just go outside, to socialize.

even as an adult he retained that mentality. when his friends got worried about him he would hang out with them for a few hours until he was certain their minds were at ease. 

he felt sorry for them, he really did.

his reflection in the closing elevator doors looked so pitiful, a slow murmur of  _ hello _ leaving someone's lips when he entered. like that he was left alone again, maybe it was the reason he breathed and lived—  _ hello, hello, say your greetings _ .

their eyes looking back at his weren't familiar anymore, his line of vision had been lost in depths of grey. jinyoung didn't care any longer, even if their eyes stared coldly, his body had already been discarded, he didn't care, he just liked the attention.

the doors opened again, he stepped off.

_ someone hold me, i'm exhausted. someone notice me, someone help me. _

one more step and it'd all be over.

he had gone blind now.

it was over now.


End file.
